Traditionally, electric shower water heater units for domestic showering have been developed for operation by the able bodied person, typically for use when standing. This has meant that for a disabled or infirm user who needs to be seated when showering, the controls and adjustable features of the unit are often difficult to access, manipulate and/or are even beyond reach.
Independence is an essential feature of anyone's lifestyle, and is particularly important for those who have a disability or are infirm. Independence provides self-esteem, self-worth and boosts self-confidence. Bathing and washing are personal and private functions which are often difficult for the disabled. More often than not, a disabled or infirm person is expected to utilise equipment and resources which are either not adapted or are poorly adapted from those used by the able bodied.